


Ghost Park -SOUTH PARK AU-

by Mintieleaf



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bunny Week (South Park), F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintieleaf/pseuds/Mintieleaf
Summary: To the children of South Park who had their lives stripped away too soon. A new form has arisen to give you a second chance as you await your 18th birthday. To Pip, Leslie, Pocket and more. May you forever rest gently as... Ghosts? This isn't how the story goes!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Leslie Meyers, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Sixteen birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU that I've been working really hard on, I hope you enjoy!

Butters slowly stretched up, it was his sixteenth birthday. He scratched the back of his neck and looked outside his window. The same South Park greeted him back with a birthday gift of light snow falling from the white clouds above him which floated gracefully. 

"Jeez.. It's my birthday.. Isn't it?" He mumbled. He sighed. Butters never really liked his birthday, it was nothing special to him. No one really celebrated his birthday, not even his own parents.. But he wasn't ready for that to bring him down..! 

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Guess what day is it!" He cheerfully called from upstairs, he ran down to greet his parents. His father was reading the news paper from a few days ago, mainly to catch up on what's been happening around town. 

"Erm.. It's a Tuesday?" His father raised an eyebrow. Stephen felt as if he had forgotten something important. Well, if he was forgetting it, it probably wasn't that important. 

"No dad, what about you mom! Can you guess?" Leopold was a little disheartened at Stephen's reply. The blonde, bubbily boy hoped his mother would remember. 

"I haven't got a clue Butters, what day is it?" She asked, Linda's voice was smooth and gently. Her dainty hand reached up and pulled open the curtain, to help her husband read easier. 

".. I-its my birthday.." Butters awkwardly rubbed his arm. His eyes quickly moved to the floor and his expression showed heartbreak. No one even cared about his birthday, not even his own parents. 

Stephen looked surprised, he turned to his son.  
"That's today?" He asked, putting his news paper down. Butters nodded, didn't even dare to look up to face his dad.

"How old are you turning this year, fourteen?" Linda asked, clearly not paying attention to anything her husband not her son was saying. Butters shook his head and continued to stare at the ground, his large fluffy, blonde hair fell over his face.

"N-no.. Sixteen.." He quietly spoke, his own mother didn't even realise how old her own son was. He could hear his heart shatter even more with each sentence spoken. 

"Oh, I suppose you've been growing up so fast. You'll always be my funny little Butters." Linda looked outside, admiring the garden she had worked so hard on for the past two weeks. 

"Y.. Yeah.. I'm.. I'm gonna have some breakfast." Leopold didn't want to stay for much longer, he needed to get dressed and brush his teeth, he also had to fix up his fluffy mop of hair. 

Butters took an apple, he didn't want to be near his parents right now. He wasn't as innocent as he was six years ago. Six years ago, he would've brushed it off and gone to school with a smile on his face. He wasn't ten anymore. 

After doing all that before, Butters decided to walk to school. He wore a sleeveless hoodie which complimented his liquid blue eyes. He wore dark jeans and stuffed his hands insides his pockets. Butters turned his attention towards the sky, watching clouds float to and fro as small little kisses of ice fell. The sun was surprisingly out despite the snow. 

As he continued to walk, he heard rapid footsteps coming his way. A familiar voice called out for him.  
"Leeeoooo!" The voice was cheeky and light hearted. It had a fun tone to it and that was the voice Butters would never get out of his head. Soon, orange sleeved arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. 

"Hey Kenny...!" Butters laughed. Kenny smiled and removed his arms around the other blonde. Kenny began walking besides him. 

"Oh! Happy birthday, I made you a little something but I'll show you after school!" Kenny smiled, his voice was muffled incredibly due to his neon orange parka which covered his mouth. However, Butters knew what Kenny was saying perfectly fine, so did everyone else. 

"Aww, Ken you remembered!" Butters smiled sweetly, he didn't expect anyone to remember his birthday. But this was Kenny we're talking about. Kenny held Butters as top priority so he shouldn't really be surprised. 

"Of course! You're important to me Butters and I'm gonna make your birthday the best birthday yet!" Kenny spoke excitedly with stars in his eyes. Butters laughed again, Kenny always made sure Leo felt special. 

"Thanks Kenny, I wonder what crazy thing is gonna happen today.. Hey.. Aren't you supposed to be catching the bus with Kyle, Stan and Eric?" He tilted his head innocently. 

Kenny shrugged, his joyous expression faded slightly. "Ehh.. Cartman gets on my nerves." Butters nodded, he completely understood. Cartman was arguably the most evil kid you'd ever meet. Actually. No. He was the most evil kid you'd ever meet. Eric Theodore Cartman had started off as a bratty kid, whining about things he couldn't get, sabotaging his friends for his own gain. As he grew older though.. He slowly grew more and more insane. 

"Yeah, Eric.. Eric can be mean." Butters began to recall all of horrific things Cartman had done to him over the years. 

As the two continued to walk to school, a pair of eyes stared at the boys. A small, glowing hand.. Nub..? Reached out for them before something else pulled it back quickly. 

"Are you quite insane?! You shouldn't just show yourself!" A hushed voice whispered, it wasn't in English, but it wasn't in quite any language anyone else had ever heard. 

"Sorry there, I just wanted to say 'ello to Leopold, he's a dear friend of my and quite the charming chap!" The other one smiled.


	2. Is that him?

Butters was usually a hard working student, quieter than his child-self and kept to himself. As he grew up, he got the feeling that no one really liked him and it showed through their actions, their words. Leopold sighed, so as he grew he became more reserved, more quiet and less naive. 

School had just finished and Butters didn't really wanna go to Kenny's house. It felt more like pity than an actual invitation. He constantly dreamed about the past, how technically, no one would invite him anywhere but he'd end up dragged into their drama anyways. 

"Is that him..?" A voice whispered hushly from a bush. Butters stopped in his tracks.   
".. Huh?" He looked around, completely unsure if he heard something correctly. 

"Shh! Shut up! If he isn't you're going to give us away!" A sharp voice hushed. Butters knew he heard something that time. He frantically looked around. 

"W-whos there?" He raised his voice, extremely alarmed. Students who were walking passed him either snickered at him or gave him a nasty, judgmental look. 

"We'll tell you if you can understand us, my good sir!" A positive British voice spoke, it was light and cheerful. There was a loud yet feminine sigh. 

"I-I can understand you.." Butters shyly played with his fingers, going quiet. He hated being stared at so strangely by his peers. He seemed to lock up in his shell slightly, his cheeks dusting red from embarrassment. He must've looked crazy. 

"Oh jolly good! Please, do come to this exact spot later! I do wish to get to know about you!" Another British voice spoke but this time it was more unfamiliar. Butters nodded, he kept his shoulders up and held his head down to try and avoid the states. He decided and learnt never to question things in South Park despite him being unbelievably confused.. 

As Butters and the rest of the students left, a small glowing head popped out of the bush which Leo was standing close to. A ghostly pale face with eyes that were as dark as the night looked around. The only way you could tell was by the small green fire that burned within his eyes which seemed to act like pupils. 

"I believe it's safe now, good heavens we found him!" The small figure floated out. He wore a small hat with a suit like clothing with a bow tie. He had fluffy golden locks which bounced as he floated. 

"good for us, we've found the Ghostling Teller." Another one floated out, he wore an orange v-shirt, his orange flame pupils kept steady on the first. "Phillip, who was that forgettable boy?" He had curly blonde hair which bobbed in the wind. The ghost held a tight grip on... Was that a foam cutlass sword? 

"I believe that was Leopold 'Butters' Stotch." The robotic female voice spoke. She always knew what was happening, perhaps it was because of her making? She had piercing purple flame pupils and had blackish brownish hair, a yellow hairband held it back from her face and she wore a matching yellow sweater. 

"Thanks Leslie, I didn't ask for your answer." The unnamed ghost snapped at Leslie. Leslie narrowed her hole like eyes at the boy. 

"Oh Gregory, do be considerate with your words, you could perhaps hurt someone's feelings!" A bucktoothed ghost spoke, it had curly orange hair and wore a similar suit to Phillip. His sharp red eyes seemed to be intimidating but he held a soft expression.

"Pocket, you are the one who needs to be considerate with your words, you are probably the cruelest one here." Gregory glared at Pocket. The bucktoothed boy giggled, he wasnt cruel, just mischievous. He would often spook people but for fun but he never meant any ill-will upon anyone who was unfortunate to become this pranksters victim. 

Leslie seemed to be the smaller out of the four unlikely friends. The smallest by a long shot in fact. So she looked at the boys who were floating in front of her. The combined glow of the Ghostlings made them stick out like a torch. 

"Well, what should we do?" Leslie asked, still trying to get used to being a Ghostling.

"Well, we hide and then await Leopold to return!" Phillip smiled a spooky smile.


	3. A patchy gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I have a Tumblr! If you guys wanna go ask the ghostlings some questions, hit them up! 
> 
> https://ghostpark-au.tumblr.com/post/620499271881539584/thank-ever-so-much-for-helping-me-set-this-up

"I-I dunno Kenny.. It was a little strange.." Leo confided into his friend, Kenny who was listening closely to Butter's bizzare story, it was extremely strange. He just started hearing voices? 

"It is a little weird.. Do you want me to come with you?" Kenny suggested, tilting his head slightly. He was caressing a possum in his arms currently, and the possum seemed to be loving it. 

"Erm.. No. I think I can handle it myself but.. Thanks anyway." Butters shook his head, Kenny bad a tendency to.. Well.. Baby him. He'd act like Butters couldn't defend himself or anything! Which obviously pissed him off but he'd never say anything about it.. It was almost endearing having a protector. 

"Are you sure? I won't forgive myself if anything bad happens to you." Kenny spoke gently, staring at the other blonde in front of him. Butters nodded, the last thing he needed was Kenny carrying him around everywhere. 

"Thanks but no thanks.. I can handle myself fine." He stared back at the other boy in front of him. Kenny really had grown since they were ten, he even took off his parka sometimes. And to be honest, Leo preferred it off, he liked looking at Kenny. 

"If you insist, Butters.. I just wantcha to stay safe." Kenny smiled nervously, but then his face lit up.  
"Oh, Leo! I have something special to give you!" Kenny nearly dropped his possum that he was holding, which caused the possum to let out a scream.. A possum scream. 

Kenny calmed the possum down and ran into his room, soon, he came out with a small gift.. It was poorly wrapped and had a destroyed ribbon which held the tattered wrapping paper. 

"Aww ken, you shouldn't have." Butters smiled sweetly, he forgot Kenny had gotten him a gift. Kenny wore a proud smile on his face. He gently placed it in the others hands. 

"Open it!" Kenny urged, he seemed more excited then Butters himself. Leo giggled at the excited Kenny and gently took off the ribbon, the wrapping paper basically collapsed after that but Leo still moved it aside as if he truly were opening a gift. 

"Aww, Kenny! You're so sweet!" Leo gushed, it was a small, yet poorly made stuffed animal, it looked similar to a puppy but it was difficult to tell. It had different patches of material which was poorly stitched on, Butters was going to have to fix the stitching somehow but it certainly was.. Endearing. 

"I know you like puppies, so I got you a puppy toy.. But then the possums thought it was a chew toy.. But I fixed it!" Kenny was clearly proud of his work, he probably should've been embarrassed but Butters kept that to himself, Kenny worked hard on it and that's what matters the most. 

"Well, I love it either way. Thank you Ken." Butters smiled brightly, holding the toy close. "I think I'll name him Patches, because of all of his little patches."


End file.
